


A Soldier and His Cat

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpine Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Oblique Mentions of Bucky's Past, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Two poems about Bucky and Alpine. The first is in free verse, the second is in iambic pentameter.
Relationships: Alpine & James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywrites/gifts).



> Written for greywrites for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020!

Wild dark hair meets fluffy white fur

Softest of soft on hardest of hard

Sometimes animals do know best

Purrs and meows versus growls and swears

Wending the way into a heart

Not as hard as it tries to be

Nuzzles against the metal hand

That many quake to see

Petting results in content cat and man

The snuggles give away what he hides

That despite all attempts his humanity

Has yet to be stripped away.

Proving that the spirit of the man

The Bucky Barnes he used to be

Still exists deep within, only shown to a few

And how is the proved to those not in the know?

A cat named Alpine became the proof

And the preservation of what most don’t see


	2. Chapter 2

The cat a stray the man a refugee 

From terror unknown to the ones who care

For two lost souls trying to find their rest

A new place to call home from dust behind

When clean the cat contrast the man, the mess

The white a furry coat of arms showing

A heart beneath the tattered, shattered breast

The metal arm warning of claws that rend

Any who would hurt the raven haired man

White fur is red in tooth and claw instead

The hand of metal that intimidates

Will gently hold the hand of a scared child

Together they defend against that which

Is otherwise the indefensible

The creeping evil they had once escaped

Will not harm anyone ever again

(Clint would never believe his eyes Bucky

And Alpine the dual crime fighting surprise)


End file.
